Why Do You Hate Me?
by Merisela
Summary: Rukia is one of the best seducers, Ichigo's is one of the best murders. Together, they're an unstoppable team, and for a client worth seven grand, why not...but only if Rukia knew why Ichigo was so mad at her.
1. The Seducer and The Killer

Why did he hate me so much? All I ever did was love him and now, he hates my guts. The night we made love…I thought it meant something. The way he kissed me, the way he touched ever curve of my body, the way he felt inside me. But now, he won't even talk to me. He's been receiving many clients out of the area, mostly in Karakura, which means he was gone more often from the 'office', which also meant I couldn't see him. It was rare to see him in Tokyo now, and I thought it was because of me. Maybe he was trying to get away from me. Maybe it was because of my job. Maybe it was because he really did hate me now.

"Rukia, the boss wants to see you" Momo said as she entered my office "He says it important." Once she was in, Rangiku popped up out of the blue.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second," I said as I put a few pictures of my 'clients' away "Thanks, Momo." She smiled. Then she walked to my desk and sat on it.

"He's here…" Rangiku said suddenly, causing my smile to disappear.

"Who?" I asked as I saw her take a condom from my desk and put it in her mini skirt pocket.

"Ichigo," she said as she looked at me, taking more of my condoms "He's back."

"Oh no," I took the condoms from her hands and put them in my purse "when did he come back?"

"Today," Momo said jumping off my desk and putting her hands on her hips "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I walked toward her "he might still be anger."

"I don't get it, he's doing all this to you for no reason," Rangiku said "I can make up an excuse or something?"

"No, I'll go," I smiled at her "Thanks though…"

"That's what a best friend is for," she grinned, walking toward Momo and I "want me to walk you up there?"

"No, I can do this myself," I looked at the floor "anyways; it's your lunch break."

"Meet us later?" Momo said, putting her pinky out, Rangiku also put her pinky out.

"Yea, when I'm done." And I took there pinkies.

The walk there was much longer, it felt like hours have gone by and I still haven't arrived. Maybe seeing Ichigo again after three months was a bad idea.

There it was, the door, were inside, the love of my life was standing in. The door seemed to grow three times in size. Why was I so freaking nerves!

"Come in." I heard before I even had a chance to knock. Slowly, I opened it, and there he was, sitting there, not even looking back.

"Good afternoon, Yamamoto sir." I greeted as I made my way to the sit beside Ichigo's.

"Rukia." was all he said. I looked to my side; Ichigo seemed so cold, so distant. He wouldn't even spare me a glance.

"I called you up here to talk to you about a very serious problem." He handed me a picture of a man.

"I need you two to go to Karakura and kill him," he looked at both of us "He's causing too many problems as it is and his worth seven grand."

"Why do I need her, I can do this by myself," he said. It hurt, hearing him say that. "I've killed dozens of men and women on my own."

"Because she a seducer here," he looked at me "and she's one of the best."

"I can do this myself," he looked at the wall "I don't need that type of help."

"You don't understand, Kurosaki," he turned to him "this man is smarter then you think."

"Whatever," he looked at him "When do I go?"

"You two go tomorrow, so you can have the night to prepare," he turned to me "do you still have pills?"

"Yea, plenty." I said as I got up.

"Be here by five in the morning sharp!" he commanded as he started working on other paper work "Dismissed." Before he even said it, Ichigo was out the door, not even holding the door for me.

"Don't get in my way." I heard as I walked out the door and shut it. I turned to see him walking down the hall. I didn't answer; I just walked the opposite direction.

"Whatever."

_

* * *

_**This Isn't A One-shot!! Finally I'm not going to write one. Its a full blown story that will take about six to ten chapters {Depending on the reviews!} Plz review XD tell me if you really want me to keep this story going..... i hope you do though, i like this idea of Rukia and Ichigo being paid killers and seducers..... makes them a bit cooler to me XP  
**


	2. Doesn't That Suck?

"Doesn't that suck!?" I whimpred as Rangiku and Momo ate there salads.

"Yes, it really dose," Rangiku said "I will hate to be in your heels."

"Why don't you just decline or something," Momo said as she put down her coke, "make an excuse."

"He's worth seven grand," I looked at Momo "This one is really something."

"Damn, why so much?" she asked.

"I think he's a drug dealer or a pimp."

"No wonder you don't want to let this client go," Rangiku interrupted "he's worth much."

"Now you know." I said as I took a bite out of my burger.

"What's his name?"Rangiku asked.

"Something Azien."

"Azien," Momo said, looking down at the table "why does that name ring a bell?"

"You know him?" I asked.

"No." she simply said, dropping that whole conversation all together.

"Now I know why he picked you and Ichigo," Rangiku started, crossing her legs "Best seducer, best killer."

"You're right," Momo stated "Rukia is the best in are department."

"Whatever," I frowned "I still don't want to go with Ichigo."

"Ignore him," Rangiku said "that's what I always do with an Ex."

"How?" I looked over at her "we're going to be working together.?"

"True," Momo giggled "maybe you should fuck him, he will be very happy with you after that."

"Or better yet, build a break wall in between, then you wont be able to see him." She laughd out loud, causing a few people to look back at us.

"Haha, you're so funny i forgot to laugh." i sarcastically said.

"But you just did!" Rangiku laughed, causing Momo to spit her drink out and laugh to.

"Why do I even talk to you two?" I pouted.

"Awww, you're so cute when you do that!" Rangiku said, pinching my cheeks. Right then, my phone received a text.

'**Kuchiki, you and Kurosaki are to come to my office by seven sharp tonight. Perpared to go, you will leave tonight." **Damn, I had plans today too.

"Was that boss?" Momo asked.

"Yea." I sighed. "I have to leave tonight…" I said while getting up and grabbing my purse..

"But we were going shopping later." Rangiku whined.

"Sorry, but orders from the Boss," I grinned toward Momo, whom gave me a confused face. "But Momo doesn't have a client til Monday, so I'm sure she'll love to go with you."

"But I was-"she was cut off by Rangiku's back breaking bear hug. She send me a glare, and I gave her a wink.

"Love ya'll," I said as I walked down the street, hearng the tapping of my heels. "See ya!"

"Love ya too, Rukia!" I heard as i turned the cornner. Those idiots… then I saw a piece of paper on my car's window shield.

'**you better watch youself, little girl' **wow, scary. I seen and killed scarier things. I balled the piece of paper and through it on the ground. Then I drove off. My condo wasn't far, so I got there in no time. I took a shower, packed my sexiest laungire, a few mini dresses, a pack of pills, and a few hundreds. The boss always pervaded the rest. Ten after six, I had enough time to get to the boss if I left out now. Once I arrived, I walked down that long hallway and stopped at th bosses door.

"Come in, Kuchiki." How does he do that? I opened the door to notice that Ichigo hadn't arrived yet.

"Why was the time moved up Boss?" I heard as I turned around to see Ichigo. He looked abit upset, but to me, he always was.

"We were notified that your target is on the move," he sounded serious "so I wont you two to leave tonight until we lose him."

"On the move, does he know we're coming?" I questioned, sitting down. Then, he took out a brief case.

"I doubt it, so you have to leave tonight, you will be leaving in Kurosaki's car" he stated as he gave Ichigo the brief case"this is all the stuff you will be needing. The faster you kill him, the faster you two get back," he looked at both of us"and don't get killed! Dissmissed." Before he even finshed, ichigo was out the door.

"No problem boss." I said as I got up and walked toward the door.

"Like I said before, don't get in my way." Ichigo said as I closed the door behind me. Ichigo stood agaisnt the wall, looking at me with those eyes of his. "Got it.?"

"Yea, whatever, can we go now?" I asked, getting tired of his stupid game.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he started walking. I followed behind. "Hurry up and get in," he said as he started th car "Or I'll leave you."

"Can you wait!" I yelled as I put my last baggage in the back of his Chevy Malibu and walked toward the passenger seat. The drive was to quiet. We havent spoked since are agurement in Tokyo, and it was getting late. I looked at the cloak to see that it was two in the morning.

"We'll stop here." He said as we stopped at a cheap looking motel. Worse, there was a club nextdoor, and not just any club. A stripper club. You can hear the men cheering and the women giggling. Great, why did it have to be here?

"Here." He said as he shoved the key to me, talk about no manners. I snatched it from his hand and walked toward my room, bumping him in the progress. Did I hear him say bitch?

"Asshole" I yelled as I found my room and slammed the door. Great, my room is right next to the club. He did it on propose!

* * *

**New Chapter!! finally, i had it done but it was deleted by baby, sooo, here you go. The next chapter is going to be so kool, you'll be reading Rukia at work!! No wonder they call her the Best! Plz Review! i was shocked to see how many reviews and viewers came up for this fic..... my mouth just dropped THANKS!! and plz stay with this fic, is going to get so much better. Any mistakes?**


	3. Rukia To The Rescue

Men disgust me. Them and there 'I want sex now' moods. They wont let me go to sleep, and it's already two in the morning. I wonder if Momo is still awake? I sat up on the bed and reached for my purse. **'are you awake?' **I texted.

'**Rukia, isnt it way past your bed time silly?' i received back.**

'**Can't sleep, we're staying in a cheap motel by a club.'**

'**Did you get some yet from you know who?'**

"**Momo, no…'**

'**Lol, just joking. Go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow with mr. Kurosaki'**

'**Yea,…whatever'**

'**Night Boo!'**

'**Night' **then I sat the phone done. I wish I could sleep.

"Come back here Bitch!!" I heard as I was just about to lay back down. In the background, I could here a woman sobbing.

"Please, leave me alone" I heard her cry, it was coming from the other side of my door.

"Shut the fuck up!" and I heard I slap sound, it must have hurt. I looked over at my purse, I had what I needed to help this woman. Slowly I got up,in my, a bit to reveling, night gown. Once I got to the door and opened it, the man had the woman pinned the wall. He was to busy with her to notice me, but the woman did, her eyes begging me for help.

"Hey daddy, want to play?" I seductively said, walking toward them. The man turned around and his mouth dropped, I got him.

"Yes, baby, yes." He replied dropping the woman he had pinned to the wall a few seconds ago.

"So come daddy, don't keep me waiting." And with that said, I went back to my room, switching as best as I could to lurer him into my little trap. But just as he was coming, he grabbed the other woman and dragged her with him. I felt sorry for her.

"Let's get started daddy," I said as I got on the bed, sticking my butt out "I go all night." He throw the other woman on the bed beside me. She had many buries, but she had a pretty face, with long red hair.

"Don't worry," he said as he closed the door behind him and started working on his belt "I do too."

"Let me get that for you," I said as he lured him to the bed and worked on his belt, laying him down in the process " I think I'll do a much better job." The woman just sat there, holding herself as she saw me, almost confused at what I was doing.

"Oh bitch, yes," he moand as I took a hold on his member "just liked that." I started stroking it, up and down as he laid there, eyes closed and mouth wide opened, enjoying the pleaser. I looked over my shoulder, noticing that my purse hasn't moved. As I kept one hand on his dick, I used the other to dig in my purse. Once I had it in my hand I took it out, the woman's eye shot open in surprise and fear. I winked at her, calming her down a bit.

"Daddy, can you do me a favor?" I said as I got on top of him, my pelvis on his dick.

"Anything bitch," he moaned as he started drooling.

"Say bye." And he opened his eyes, confused at what I asked him, but before he could register what I was talking about, a bullet had already went through his mouth, down his throat, and out, leaving a pool of blood on the pillow. The woman stayed quiet for a moment, shocked, and then jumped on me, giving me a huge bear hug.

"Thank you," she sobbed "Thank you, with out you, I think he would have killed me."

"Don't worry about it, it's sort of my job." And I got up, helping the woman get up as well "here, take this." I handed her some money.

"No, I can't.."

"Yes you can," I said, giving her a smile "here." And I put it in her pocket. She gave me another hug, sobbing on how a great woman I was.

"Thank you so much," but before she went out the door, she looked back "I'm Amy."

"Rosy." When you're working the job i'm working, you never give your real name out.

"Thanks Rosy." And she walked out, sending me a smile. I looked back at the died man on my bed. He can't stay here. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Ichigo, I have a problem."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. What did you think?! I love Rukia in this, she seems so cool. How about my grammar? Review? If you do, you'll make very, very, very happy and i'll work double to get the next chapter up much sooner! Plz Review!!**


	4. Why Not!

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Ichigo yelled as he dragged the dead man's body behind the ally.

"Shut up and finish already," I yelled back "I didn't call you to complain!"

"You shouldn't have called me at all," he stopped moving for a second "Why were you with this guy?" he didn't even look at my face.

"I was helping someone out."

"Whatever," He said as he dumped the man's body in the dumpster. He dusted himself off and started walking back "Don't call me again."

"Don't worry," I followed behind "I don't want to." He just ignored me and kept walking, I hated when he stayed so quiet like that. The walk back was silent, only the laughter of the men and women from the club next door was heard.

"Like I said before," he said as he opened the door to his room "Don't call me again."

"Can I just ask you something?" I asked, stopping the door from closing completely with my foot.

"What?" was all he said.

"Why do you hate me?" he didn't say anything. We just stood there for a minute or two, just in complete silence. Then he spoke.

"Sorry, Rukia," he said, almost in a whisper "but I just can't tell you."

"Why not!" I screamed, anger finally taking over me "Why not Ichigo!!" I pushed the door opened and stormed in.

"Rukia, get out." he warned, not even looking at my face.

"No!" i said as i felt tears running down my cheeks. "Not until you tell me!" And before i even noticed what happened, i was pinned to the wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled "You're going to make me do something to you!"

"Do it then!" i sobbed "Anything so we can be like it was before...!"

Slowly, he leaned forward, making my heart beat rapidly. i closed my eyes, ready for whatever he wanted to do with me.

"I just can't." he whispered in my ear. i tightened my eye lids so i wouldn't release all those tears, dying to run down my cheeks. Then he released me.

"Why?" i cried, the tears still finding a way to run down my cheeks.

"I just can't." he didn't even look at me. Slowly, i walked toward the door.

"I still love you, Ichigo," i sobbed "That hasn't changed." he didn't say a word. Then i left, giving him a finally glance. I closed the door, hearing as he locked it. I walked backwards hitting my back against my room door and i slowly slid down.

"Why?" I cried as I hugged my knees and looked at his door "Why does he do this to me?!"

**Next Day**

We had just arrived in Karakura, the town was beautiful and clean, unlike the part of Tokyo I'm from. The drive there was silent. We didn't look at each other the whole way there or spoke a word.

"So, we're here…" I silently said as I watched Ichigo drive up to a little motel.

"Yea….we our." He looked over at me, and for some reason, he looked hurt. He looked as if there was a burden about this place. "I need to go do something, so can you book our rooms?" the first time he had finally talked to me since the other day.

"Yea, go ahead." I said as I got out of the car "I can do that." He then drove off, leaving me alone again. Once I saw his car turn the corner, I walked in.

"Two rooms, please." I said to the person behind the register. He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, miss," He started typing something in his computer "And your name?"

"Natalia Jones." I simply answered.

"Why two rooms?" he asked as he wrote my name in the computer.

"I have a guest."

"Can I have that person's name."

"Yea, Ricky Johnson."

"Boyfriend?" he smirked, looking up at me.

"No, just a friend." I wish he was though.

"Done," he smiled "Here you go." He handed me both keys.

"Thanks." I said as I turned around, rooms 12a and 12b. Great, were next to each other. Once I got in, I dropped, face first on my bed, and tired to fall asleep quickly. I was tired, and I was upset. But then, I heard my phone vibrate.

'**Rukiaaaaaa!!!!' **it was a message from Rangiku.

'**What!?' **I texted back.

**I'm so bored! Momo went after her client since he was on the move but she hasn't come back yet!'**

'**Rangiku…..maybe she's tracking him down.'**

'**I doubt it, she left the same night you left and I couldn't go shopping!'**

'**Rangiku.....something happened last night...'**

**'OMG, what?!'**

**Ichigo and i had a little fight'**

**'did he hit you!? i will drive up there and kick his ass'**

**'No, it wasn't that, it was just....i told him i was still in love with him.'**

**'what did he say?'**

**'nothing'**

**'that ass! so he didn't do anything to you right?'**

**'yea, he didn't'**

**'r u sure?'**

**'yes'**

**'did you cry....'**

**'how did you know?'**

**'because..i have my ways'**

**'do you think it will ever be the same?'**

**'yea, just wait. I think he still loves you too.'**

**'how do you know?'**

**'i just know'**

**'Thanks'**

**'No prob.*'**

**'I'm tired, can we talk in the morning?'  
**

'**Fine, I'll text you in the morning. BYE BOO!'**

'**Yea, thanks again…..' **She always knows what to say.

I looked down at myself, maybe I should go take a long bubble bath, to soak all my problems away…… I grabbed my towel and walked in the bathroom. I turned the facet to semi-hot, I loved my hot baths. I stripped down naked and stepped in, it felt so good. Finally, not all of about chasing this client is that bad.

Ichigo's Pov

Driving back to that motel was a lot harder than i thought. Little by little, I could see my life disappearing. The one biggest mistake I've ever made in my life keeps hunting me, just laughing in my face and I can't make it go away. That one night I decided to go drinking with some friends, that one night I got so drunk that I could barely walk, that next day, were I found that woman by my side.

Now, every day that belly grows with a child I didn't want, I child that was a big mistake, the child I didn't have with the love of my life……Rukia.

* * *

**And now you know why Ichigo is so mean to Rukia... I bit sad to me in a way, they cant be with each other cause Ichigo is trying to be a father to 'his' child. There will be a huge shocker that will probably make you say "_WHAT THE FUCK?!_" XP Plz review!! i love those things so much.!**


	5. After The Target I

_Many kudos to my new beta reader "nintendogirl50"!! She made this story turn out much better then before. Thanks!  
_

_**Rukia's POV**_

"What happened to you?" I said as Ichigo knocked on my door. I looked at him curiously, he looked upset and angered.

Ichigo didn't say anything and just kept his straight face, "Just give me my key." He demanded, putting his hand out.

"Here." I took the key and I dropped it in his hand. He simply looked up at me and walked away.

Rude, just plain rude."You're welcome!" I yelled sarcastically as I went back into my room. I turned around and shut my door with a loud slam, I started walking back to my bed until I heard someone knocking on the door again. This was getting annoying.

I sighed and walked to the door, it was Ichigo again. "What?" I said in a loud sigh.

"I need to tell you something," I looked up at Ichigo waiting for him to continue, "Something important." he looked very serious.

I immediately was curious and decided to hear what he has to say, "Come in then." I moved to the side so he could enter through the door. I watched as Ichigo walked in and sat on the little couch in my room, I shut the door and walked over sat on my bed.

Ichigo then started to talk, "Rukia," he averted his gaze down to the floor. "Well-" I cut Ichigo off.

"Answer my question first...." I said Sternly to Ichigo, "Why do you freaking hate me so much!?" I didn't mean to make an outburst, but it just came to me that way.

Ichigo looked up at me, "I don't hate you." said Ichigo.

I clenched my fists tightly, "So why do you always act like you do?!" I felt my eyes stinging again, I shut my eyes tightly. "Why?!" Ichigo stayed silent. "Answer me!" My eye's were getting teary.

I opened my eyes, "Rukia, I-" Ichigo was interrupted as my cell phone started vibrating.

'**Kuchiki, the man is going to be in 'Java' night club tonight. If you don't get him tonight, you might not be able to find him tomorrow.'**

I looked at the screen, "It was the boss." I walked over to Ichigo and gave him my phone with out making eye contact. "He'll be there tonight."

Ichigo nodded his head as he looked at the screen, "Alright then, we'll leave in ten minutes." He got up, but I quickly grabbed a hold of his hand before he could walk away.

"You never answered my question," I moved closer to him "Why do you hate me?" he turned to me and lifted my chin up with his hand. Ichigo looked intensely into my eyes.

He turned his gaze away, "I'm sorry, but not now....." with that said..... he walked out the room closing the door with a slam. I stood there alone once again with unanswered questions, "Why?...." I said silently as I looked at the door.

_**Later today**_

"There he is…" I whispered as we saw the man going into the club. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, that's him. Come on." Me and Ichigo walked toward the entrance.

To get in to the club, we had to dress up nice. I was wearing a simple mini dress that was right above my knees, I was also wearing the highest heels I could find. The reason I was dressed this revealing was because my job was to lure him into my hotel room and work my feminine magic for a few minutes, so he wouldn't become suspicious. Ichigo's job was to follow behind and keep a close eye in case things got troublesome. Then at the end, when the guy wasn't paying attention.... or when he least expects it, Ichigo will come in and attack him and then to finish him off.

I turned to Ichigo, "I got it from here, I'll meet up with you later." I then started to walk away. "Alright then, I'll meet you-" I instantly turned around and stopped him from talking. "We're not done with our conversation from before, so be ready with an explanation." Ichigo looked at me and smirked. "Alright then." said Ichigo as he turned around.

"You know where I'll be, so bring him there and I'll take it from there. Then, we'll talk." Ichigo turned and walked away. I smiled and then I started walking into the club.

Inside the club was packed, Women and men dancing dirtily and getting drunk. I felt a few hands slap my butt as I made my way across the floor, damn perverts. Then I spotted him, the target, sitting at the bar taking several shots.

I walked up to him, "Mind if I seat here?" I seductively said, bending over as I took a little sip of his drink.

The man grinned, "You can seat right here, babe." And he pointed to his dick. "Of course." I smiled seductively sat on him, feeling as his member seemed to keep growing, I started giggling.

"Your name sweet heart?" he asked as he had his arms around my waist and breathed into my neck. I tried hard not shudder at the feeling of his mouth on my neck, his breath was reeking of alcohol.

"Sofia." I lied, I got up and turned around. I straddled my legs around his waist, He smiled at me and then picked me up so I was sitting on top of him, inches from his face.

"What a lovely name," He started moving a bit "I'm Sosuke Aizen, call me Sosuke." I started to kiss his neck and licking it, I left a few bites here and there. All he did was moan and grab my ass.

I got off of him and looked at him deviously, "Come with me." I said as I took his hand and led him, He followed closely behind.

"Where to, sweet heart?" he said as we got on the dance floor.

"Dance floor, daddy," I said as I turned around and put my ass on him. He took hold of my waist and we started dancing or better yet, humping each other through our close. This was going to be harder then I thought.

* * *

_**Ichigo's POV**_

Just as I walked down the street, my phone rang. I quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Ichigo, why aren't you here?" It was Orihime. "I'm busy, Orihime." I answered as I rubbed my temple, I felt a headache coming.

"But the baby needs you.." Orihime whined more, " I need you."

I sighed, "I'm busy, I'll talk to you later."

"Damn it," she cried on the phone, "You don't care about us."

I sighed once again, "Orihime, bye. I'm working." I quickly hung up, then I started wondering. Why did I even go drinking that night? I don't even remember having sex with her.

**

* * *

A/N: As all you readers should know, this story was depending on how many reviews i received. So, since i've been getting a couple for each chapter, this story will probably last three or so chapters more {Since i wasn't getting the numbers of reviews i was hoping for} Hope ya like! Review! Plz...XD and thanks again.  
**


	6. After The Target II

**_Rewritten because the first one didn't really sound right and didn't leave the impression i really wanted you to have!! Hope you like this one better, i liked it more.

* * *

_**

"I got a room," I whispered in Azien's ear "I can give you your own private show." Before he even answered, he took my arm and dragged me out the club. Dispirit much?

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Where is she?" I said to myself as I stood out side the room. I looked around for any sign of her but she wasn't seen. How hard is it to bring him to the hotel?

"We're almost here." I heard, I looked over my shoulder to see that Rukia and that man were on there way. Now, I have to hide.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

"Right in here, babe." I said as we walked into the room. He looked around as I closed the door behind me. "You want your show now?" I seductively said as I walked toward him, slipping off my dress.

"Hell, yea boo," he said as he laid on the bed "do whatever you want." I climbed on top of him once my dress was off.

"Let me taste you." I said as I took his lips, sticking my tongue in his mouth. All he did was moan as I rubbed his chest and unbutton his shirt.

"Yes, bitch," he moaned as I slowly went toward his member.

"You like that?" I said as I kissed his neck. But then he flipped me over so now, he was on top. He furiously started kissing me all over my body.

"I like all of you." He said as he ripped off my bra. I was shocked as his lust lingered eyes stared at my body. But then, he did something unexpected, he grabbed my neck, choking me as I tried to kick him off.

"How stupid do you think I am, Rukia?" how did he know my name? "I already knew you and that Kurosaki boy were coming after me, so I played stupid."

"How did you know?" I asked as I tried to take his hand off my neck. He was chocking me and I couldn't get him off.

"I know people," he said as he put both legs on each side of my body and pinned me down harder, choking me harder "And I heard you were the best. So, I'll kill you now and put and end to you."

"Get off." was all I could say as my vision started to become a blur.

"No, but let me give you this much," he said as he kissed my neck "You were the best." And he started laughing on top of me.

"Rukia!!" We heard as the door went down, followed by a couple of men falling to the floor. "Get off of her!"

"Ichigo!" I yelled as I kicked Azien off me once he let his guard down. I took deep breathes as I regain my sight back.

"How did you beat all of them?" he asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Don't ask me your stupid question," he looked anger "Get away from her."

"Do you think I'm scared of you," he smirked " Kurosaki?"

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo said as he gave me a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, Kurosaki."

"You'll see!" Ichigo yelled as he took out his gun from his back pocket.

"Don't," Azien simple said as he took out a gun from his jeans and pointed it toward my face. "Unless you want to see your poor girlfriends face all over this bed."

"Don't you dare," Ichigo commanded as he pointed the gun to Azien's back "Or I'll kill you too." my eyes wandered from Ichigo to the gun in my face, what am I suppose to do?

"Do you think I'm scared?" he smirked as he turned around and pointed the gun to Ichigo's forehead.

"Ichigo…." I whispered as they faced each other, guns pointing at each other face. I took the chance to kick him, but he caught my leg.

"How stupid do you to think I am?" he laughed as he through me across the floor, my back slamming into the wall.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, he took his eye's off Azien for a second.

"Got you." Azien said as he pulled the trigger. Ichigo quickly ducked, avoiding his certain death and kicking the gun out his hand.

"I got you." and he pointed the gun to his face. I quickly grabbed the gun that had fallen out of Aziens hands.

"Really?" he smirked as I pointed the gun to the back of his head. "You can come in now." we looked at him in confusion as he spoke those words, then out of the blue, three men walked in. Two held Ichigo in a head lock as the other picked me up.

"Do whatever you want with them," Azien said as he walked toward the door "But kill him after. Keep the girl alive, i wanna play with her later." and he left.

"Alright boss." and they started choking Ichigo.

"Get off of him!!" I yelled as i struggled to get out of this man's grip.

"Feisty one," he said, his hot breath lingering in my ear "Aren't you?"

"Ichigo!" he was slowly going down, his eyes closing slowly.

"Don't worry babe, you're next." I desperately looked at Ichigo whom looked like he was so close to dying. But then, he did something unexpected, he winked at me.I looked at him for a second but then saw what he was doing.I quickly kicked the man in the nuts, causing him to crouch over. I grabbed the gun that belonged to Azien and shot him Immediately. The other to looked at me, but before they registered what happened, Ichigo had shot them multiple times in the back and head.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, refilling his gun with new bullets.

"Yea, I'll b-" But before I could finish, he through my dress at me. I almost forgot that i was ninety-seven percent naked."Thanks."

"I'll go after him, you stay-"but before he finished, I was out the door with the gun.

"Keep up, Ichigo!" I yelled as I ran down the hall. This was going to be much more dangerous then i thought.

* * *

A/N: I had to replace it cause, as one of my readers said, his death was to quick and Rukia was looking to weak. Srry for that, and for Orihime, her secret is still in, but you'll gasp at her story! Review!! XD I luv criticism and praises!


	7. After The Target III

"You lost him!" I yelled as Ichigo and I looked around the night lited streets.

"I lost him," he yelled as he got on my level "You're the one that had to put some clothes on!"

"Because I was doing my _job!_"

"You should have done it better," he turned around "Or we wouldn't have lost him!"

"What ever," I started running toward the direction we last saw Azien going through. "Just follow me." And he did just that.

8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Welcome back boss." Greeted Starrk and Grimmjow.

"Just barely." He said as he walked up the stairs to his office.

"Barely?" Grimmjow asked, following behind with Starrk. As they arrived to Aziens office, they closed the door behind them.

"That Kuchiki almost had me and then that Kurosaki was this close to killing me on the spot." And he put his fingers up, comparing his almost death experience with his fingers.

"Kuchiki," They heard as the door opened "Why does that name ring a bell?" It was Kiaen.

"She Tokyo's best." Starrk answered, not even sparing him a glance from his seat.

"Best what?" he asked, confused. Grimmjow only smirked.

"Fucker." Grimmjow answered and Azien simple grinned.

"Should we be worried?" Kaien asked, laying his back against the wall.

"Not really," Azien said, crossing his arms around his chest "But just to be safe, get the rest of the Espada for me."

"All of us?" Starrk asked, finally interested in the conversation.

"Yes, I doubt those idiots I left to kill Kurosaki and Kuchiki finished the job."

"I doubt they're that good." Grimmjow murmured but was ignored by everyone else.

"Get them all here and guard the entire building."

"Alright boss." Starrk and Kaien said as they left, but not Grimmjow.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" Azien said with his venomous voice.

"I think you're overestimating them," he sat on the seat in front of Azien "How hard is it to kill this one dude and a chick?"

"You can't underestimate them," He said as he grabbed a pen "Now, go guard the building."

"This is some bull shit." Grimmjow murmured as he walked out the room.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8

"Do you see him?" I asked as we hid behind a wall.

"Yea, he went into that building." he said as he tossed me a gun.

"We're going to have to kill him here and now." I whispered as I saw a few men walking in. I turned around and put the gun in-between my boobs.

"Why would you put it there?" he asked, looking the other way as a look out.

"I have no pockets." I simple answered as I looked back at the building. It was located in-between two others, which sort of gave it a good hiding place.

"Whatever," he answered as he walked in front of me, pushing me to the wall a bit and putting both arms on each side "Listen carefully, don't get caught, don't get lost, and stick with me, got it?"

"Got it." I answered as I listened to his directions.

"I got your back." He said as he started walking toward the other wall of the other building with his gun at hand. I followed closely behind.

"Let's kill the two that are guarding the door now." I said as a man with really white skin and a man so very buff guarded the door.

"Fine, get the one on the right; I got the big guy on the left." I knobbed and we went toward different directions.

"Did you hear something?" Asked the buff man.

"Yes, I heard it to," he looked around "We have an intruder."

"Put the weapon down." I said as I had the gun behind his head. Before the other could start shooting, Ichigo had already finished the job, killing him once his back was turned.

"You-" But before he finished, I shot his brains out. He dropped dead, literally, and I walked over him.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked as we stood on either side of the door.

"Yea." I responded as he looked in, making sure the coast was clear.

"All clear." He said and we came in quietly. The building was huge, bigger than what I thought it would have been from the outside.

"Ulquiorra, Yammy," said a man with pink hair "You can come in now!" I hid behind a hall passage while Ichigo hide behind the one opposite to mines. "Are you there?" he asked after not getting a response.

"Can you do me a favor?" I said. He looked around frantically to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked as he dogged in his pocket for something.

"Tell those idiots that I said hi." And I came out; causing him to jump back and I pulled the trigger, causing him to drop on the floor.

"Well, I guess that's one way you could have gotten rid of him." Ichigio said as he walked over the dead body and toward me.

"Lets keep going, I doubt we seen them all." And I walked toward the long steps leading up.

"You might just kill them all." I heard behind me.

"Mad because I'm doing a better job then you?" I asked as I turned around, meeting face to face with Ichigo.

"No, but you haven't even seen what I'm capable of." He answered, leaning forward to my face.

"Of really?" I asked, moving forward as well.

"Really." And he grabbed my chin. He gently tipped my head up, causing me to look at him from only inches in distances.

"That's what you think." And I leaned in a bit more, so now our noses were touching.

"Gotcha." He said as he walked past me toward the stairs. Did he just trick me? Was he trying to play my game?

"Ass hole." I murmured as I followed behind. Slowly and cautiously, we made our way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I updated quickly cause you, the reader, asked, Thanks for that, And because i'll be going back to school soon. I'm not really sure when a new chapter will be updated, so be happy and leave Reviews. If i see alot, i'll try to squezze it in on my '**_**To **_**Do' list. Pretty PLz Review!! XP you will make me so happy. **

**About Orihime, you're going to have to wait for her reappearance. Since i decided to make "After the Target" a four or five part session, she'll be coming in much later. Srry to those who wanted to read about her.**


	8. After The Target IV

"Yammy, the boss wants to see you!" we heard a man yell from down the hall. We hid in the shadows of the corners so we wouldn't be seen.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned as Ichigo looked at the man standing in our way.

"Stay here, I got this one." He commanded as he slowly crept up the hall by the walls. I watched him as he worked, so serious and calm.

"Yammy, damn it," the man yelled again as he stood on top of the staircase waiting for a man that was already killed "Don't make me go down there!" he waited a second before he took a few steps down the stairs to retrieve him and that's when Ichigo made his move.

"Don't move, don't yell," I barely heard him say as he wrapped one arm around his neck and the other, holding the gun on the side of his face "Where is Azien?"

"Upstairs, the top floor, the last door on your left." He chocked as I made my way toward them. The man had long black hair and the weirdest face I had ever seen. He was so tall too.

"Thanks," Ichigo whispered as he pointed the gun in-between his eyes "but you still need to die." And he shot him, causing his body to fall down the stairs and hit the ground hard.

"Wow, I could have done better." I murmured as Ichigo walked toward the next flight of stairs.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked back at me.

"Nothing, let's keep going." I smiled and he shrugged off. We quickly went up stairs with guns in hand.

"Zommari, how long do you think we will have to watch the boss?" asked the man beside him. They were guarding the stairs that was leading up. "I want to go home."

"I don't know, Barragan, why don't you go ask him?" he sugessted, getting smart with his answer.

"I'll get the one with the big pants, you get the old guy." I suggested as we observed our next obstacle.

"Fine, I'll move in first." He ordered as he walked away, making sure he wasn't seen.

"Did you hear something?" asked the old man as he looked around.

"No, you must be hearing things." Said the other one, not being disturbed at all. I saw Ichigo slowly approach the man by the shadows. So I made my move.

"Barragan, watch out!" he yelled as Ichigo brought him down and into the shadows. Before the other man could even make a move to help, I had my gun on his neck and I shot. He dropped down immediately, blood gushing out his neck on both sides.

"Good job." Ichigo commented as he came out the shadows with blood on his hands and shirt.

"We got no time for that, let's keep moving, we're getting close." And I walked by Ichigo and made my way up the stairs with him following closely behind.

"You're right." I heard him from behind. I wished I could just kiss him, I know it isn't the right place and time, but he just made me feel so….different. Gosh, I need to focus, we aren't done yet.

Once we made it up those stairs, we saw a woman, which was weird because we haven't seen one woman yet, only men. I looked over at Ichigo whom was observing are newest obstacle to get to Azien.

"Do you want this one?" I asked him as he looked back at me.

"Yea, I'll get her, you do look out." He ordered as he started creeping up to her.

"Who's there?" she asked as she turned our direction. She remained me of Rangiku for some reason but I shook that out of my head.

"Why should we tell you?" I heard and Ichigo popped up, causing the girl to step back. "Tell me, why are you working for Azien?"

"I don't need to tell you anything." She firmly said, standing her ground. She was the first to show no type of fear and stand her ground at the same time.

"So, you're no use to us." And he pointed the gun to he chest, right were her heart laid. It was a little hard to see her about to die, but it's what he does for a living, that's what I even do sometime.

"Meet you in hell." She said, smiling and closing her eyes in the progress. Then he shot, causing her to drop on her knees, then on her face. A pool of blood began forming on the floor.

"I'll see you there." Ichigo finished as he looked up at the last flight of stairs left. We were so close to finishing.

"Felt a little sorry for her." I said as I made my way to them. Ichigo looked at her body on the floor, and then looked up the stairs, then at me.

"Don't get killed," he said and he leaned over to my level, making my eyes widen in surprise. "Please." And he took my lips for the first time in a few years. I didn't move for a minute, but then I went along with it, deepening the kiss more.

"Alright." I said as we released. I looked up at him, but he was turned around, looking up the stairs again.

"Keep up." And he made his way up and made sure I was close behind him. Now, this was where the real showdown begins.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! A new chapter with more killing and a bit more romance. Why Ichigo kissed Rukia out of the blue? Because he's scared that he might never have a chance to again! The next chapter will make you say "WTF" or at least i hope it does. Plz Review!! More review, a faster chapter.**

**Orihime is getting so close to her appearance!! I cant wait!  
**


	9. After The Target V

Rukia's Pov

"Azi-" he was silenced once his throat was cut in two. The man was much stronger than most of the men we had killed already. And to make it sort of creepy, he resembled Ichigo in so many ways.

"He's on the other side of this door," Ichigo whispered as I stood behind him. I kicked the man aside whom body was blocking a bit of my way. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready." I replied as I refilled my gun with fresh bullets.

"I'm going to kick down the door," he stated "Once I've done so, you follow me in." I knobbed as I concentrated on my strategies. And then, he kicked it down, dust and the loud bang filled the air.

"We've got you, Azien!" he shouted as he ran in and pointed the gun to the man sitting down in the chair in front of a desk.

"You found me?" we heard as the chair spin around, revealing Azien in the flesh. "How impressive." And he started clapping.

"Shut the fuck up, you're dead." Ichigo said as I stood behind him. I felt more than just his presence in the room, so I kept my guard up and watched Ichigo's back.

"I'm dead, or you are?" Ichigo's eyes widen as three men and a woman appeared from the shadows. "Meet my friends," he pointed at each "Grimmjow, Starrk, Luppi, and Neliel."

"Ichigo, what do we do now?" I whispered behind me. He looked around as we were surrounded.

"What was that," said the man named Grimmjow as he inched closer to me "I couldn't quit hear you, Rukia."

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow," Azien interpreted as he got up from his seat and made his way toward us "Let's have fun with our guest before we kill them."

"Boss, I don't want to play with them, I just want to kill them." Said the woman as she put the gun on Ichigo's cheek. "Doesn't that sound more fun to you?"

"She's right; I don't find them that entertaining." Said Luppi as he looked at Ichigo up and down. "Maybe I might have some fun with her, but he's useless."

"Why don't we just kill him in front of her, that'll be very entertaining for me?" Starkk intervened as he walked up to me and cupped my face.

"Don't touch her." Ichigo growled as he shoved me behind him so he was facing the men touching me.

"Tough guy?" Starrk laughed as they glared at each other. "Should I be afraid?" Then he kicked Ichigo in the stomach, causing him to crouch down.

"Ichigo!" I yelled as I was about to help him but was stopped by the woman slamming me against the wall.

"I don't like you much," she said in my ear as she pinned me to the wall and held my neck tight "Bitch."

"And who told you I liked you?" I asked and she slapped me, causing a stinging sensation on my cheek.

"Don't get smart with me." She said, grabbing my cheeks and making me face her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I heard a lot of things about you." Starrk started as he walked around Ichigo "Best hitman around."

"Shut up." Ichigo murmured as he tried to get up.

"Are you talking to me?" he said as he pointed the gun toward Ichigo face "Or your little girlfriend over there?"

"Will he get mad if I kissed her?" Asked Grimmjow as he walked over to were that woman and I were standing. "Or touched her?"

"Go ahead," she said as she let me go, I fell on my knees hard "I don't like her anyways."

"Stay away from her!" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjow got on one knee and forced me to look at him.

"You are way too sexy for him." He whispered in my ear. Then, he kissed me, full mouth, on the lips. I struggled to get him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off of _my girl!_" he screamed as he got up and pushed Starrk to the floor. He quickly shot him, killing him instantly.

"Starrk!!" Nel yelled as she ran to aid him, but he was long gone.

"How dare you." Grimmjow said as he got up, pulling me up with him. Azien smirked and sat down on his spinning sit.

"Let go of her," Ichigo commanded as he grabbed the girls long hair and pulled it up, causing her to stand up painfully. "Or she gets it."

"Ichigo, you are quit something." Azien grinned as he watched the show unfold. Once Grimmjow looked over at Azien, I quickly took advantage and tripped him, causing him to fall, face first, to the floor.

"Don't move." I ordered as I pointed the gun I had hidden in my bra out.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are something entirely." He clapped as he looked over at me.

"Don't ever kiss me, bastard." And I shot him on the head, and his face hit the floor hard.

"Grimmjow!" Nel yelled as she watched Grimmjow die.

"You are impressive, Rukia." I heard from behind me. I turn my head abit to see Luppi, whom I completely forgot about.

"Kill her." Azien commanded as he watched. But before he could, Ichigo already fired toward us, shooting him, point blank, on the forehead.

"You bas-" but he couldn't finish, he had fallen.

"Luppi!" Nel screamed as all three men were killed in front of her. "How dare you."

"You're next." I said as I looked over at Azien, whom had his legs crossed and his arms on the table.

"Really?" he smirked as I walked over to him and pointed the gun to his heart. "You got me." He surrendered. "I have no weapons to defend myself."

"Good." I said as I got closer to his face. "You wasn't going to win anyways but it was fun." I smiled as he looked up at me.

"I'll meet you in hell, boo." He said as he smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Yea right." And I shot him, causing him to fall forward and hit his head on the desk.

"You shouldn't have done that." Nel said from her head lock by Ichigo "Now we're all dead."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked toward Ichigo.

"The building is going to explode." She laughed, making Ichigo and I back away from her. "The moment you killed him, the button was pushed. You got less than six second to get out." And she laughed louder as she got on her knees and sat by Starrk's body.

_Five_

"What do we do?" I panicked as I frantically looked around for the quickest exist.

_Four_

"Rukia, hold on." He said as he walked over to the window and opened it.

_Three_

"You're crazy!" I yelled as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his body.

_Two_

"Trust me." And he kissed my forehead and picked me up. We were at least seventy-feet up in the air!

_One_

"I trust you." I said as I tighten my hold on him.

_Zero_

And we jumped out. Behind us, the building exploded and glass and debris went flying everywhere. I buried my face in Ichigo's chest and the fall seemed longer then I thought. Then, it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Azien is finally died and they got away.....Or did they? Lol, keep that question in your head! So, how did i do? I loved how they were ambushed in the office but were still able to kill them all. Review? **

**Another question for you lovely readers, since it went all black, does that mean something bad happened? Hahaha, let me stop messing with you all.**


	10. The Baby Daddy

Ichigo's Pov

"Damn!" I yelled in pain as I slammed into a tree branch. Then, in horror, I saw Rukia slam violently to the concrete floor. I quickly jumped off the branch, cutting the side of my cheek in the progress.

"Rukia!" I yelled to her but she didn't move. I quickly got on my knees and held her in my arms. She was bleeding and bruised ever where but still breathing, It scared me to see her like that. What am I going to do? I cant go to the hospital cause they will ask to many question. Maybe Orihime? She's a nurse.

I quickly picked her up and started running to the motel. I'll call her from there.

Rukia's Pov

Was I running? Or was I dead? I couldn't tell. After the jump, it all went black. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of orange. Was it Ichigo? Was he carrying me? I opened my eyes a little more and saw that he was running and panting. He had a cut on the side of his cheek. I tried to touch him, but my arm wouldn't move. I looked down at myself and saw that I was bleeding and I was badly bruised.

"Ichi…" I tried to say but then, I started closing my eyes again. Darkness slowly taking over, He looked down at me and started running faster. Where was he taking me?

**A While Later**

"She's waking up." said a feminine voice, I opened my eyes again and immediately saw orange from the corner of my eye. Was it Ichigo? I tried to get a better look but it was all a blur.

"Rukia." I heard the familiar masculine voice say as I saw a figure walk to my other side.

"Where am I?" I asked the two figures on each side of me.

"Thank god you're ok." The man said as he held my hand. I was lying on the bed of my motel room.

"Ichigo?" I asked as my vision started to return. He smiled and hugged me into a strong embrace, hurting me a little in the progress.

"Oww." I whined and he let me go, still holding my hand. I looked to my side and saw a woman. She had long orange hair and a baby bump.

"Don't do that," she said from her seat "She is still very fragile, and you can open her cuts back up."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the woman up and down. She was pregnant, and by the looks of it, she was about to pop any time soon.

"Orihime Inoue." She said, her eyes looking back and forth at me and Ichigo. "How did I get here?" I asked, looking back at Ichigo, whom didn't let go of my hand.

"Once we jumped out, you and I separated and you fell much harder than I did." He explained. "Once I got you, I ran over here and called her."

"Why?" I asked curiously, "She's a nurse, she was the only one I could think of whom could help you."

"Do you know her?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Orihime and her baby bump.

"She's-" he was suddenly cut off by Orhime.

"He's my baby daddy." She said, looking at me. My eyes widen and I shockingly looked at her belly. "What?" I was barely able to say as I looked at her, then at Ichigo. He let go of my hand and stared at the room's floor.

"Is that true?" I began to cry as I finally relieved why he was avoiding me all this time.

"Rukia, it's not what it seems." He tried to explain and I tighten the hold on the blankets covering me. My eyes were stinging like crazy as I tried to hold back the tears from coming.

"Explain what?" Orihime interrupted from where she was sitting, "You are my baby's father."

"No…" I sobbed as I tried to get up from the bed I was resting on. I was bandaged up from the chest down, showing that I must have had a nasty fall.

"No, you have to rest." Ichigo said as he pushed me back to my laying position."Don't touch me." I cried as I shoved his hand away harshly. "Can you leave the room?" Ichigo asked as he turned toward Orihime.

"I guess." She answered as she got up and almost wobbled her way out to Ichigo's room.

"Rukia please let me-" he was stopped when my hand made contact with his cheek making loud noise. He looked at me, and I glared at him with tears on my face.

"Is that why you hate me so much?! Cause you got this girl pregnant!!" I screamed in his face as I sat up.

"It was an accident." He said, putting his hands on my shoulder. "I was drunk and thinks got out of control."

"Was this before or after you made love to me?" I cried, hoping I wasn't just one of his sex toys he wanted to get his frustration out on.

"After." He said and I pushed him away from me, causing a pain wave to flow through my body.

"I thought you said you loved me?" I cried more, whipping the endless amount of tears coming down my face.

"I do." He simply answered as he put both hands on each side of my face. "I really do..."

"So why would you do this to me?" I sobbed as I looked at his face with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry." He answered, but that wasn't good enough for me. I turned my face, causing his hands to drop, and I swung my legs over so they were dangle off the bed.

"I can get back to Tokyo by myself/" I started as I got up, but not without a struggle by the pain. "You can stay here with that woman and I hope you have a happy life together."

"Rukia, wait!" He called from behind me as he caught me when I fell down. "Please, I didn't mean to do this."

"Yea right." I answered as he helped me get back on the bed. I was too weak to move now, but once I got better, I will leave. "What am I suppose to do now?" he asked. He tightens his fist, and I could tell he was upset.

"Nothing!" I yelled at him. "I don't want anything from you! I hate you!!"

"Rukia." He said as he forcefully pulled my shoulders forward and took my lips.

I pushed him off quickly "Ichigo, get out!!" I screamed, tears running violently down my face. "I'm sorry...." said Ichigo before he got up and left the room. I looked around and found my purse. I quickly got my cell phone and sent a text/

'**Rangiku…'**

'H**ey boo, Momo's with me. She says hi.'**

'H**ey... can u pick me up?'**

'**What happened?' **but before I could answer, my phone started ringing. A picture of Rangiku showed up on the screen.

"Hello." I tried to say without sobbing.

"Are you crying?" she asked, I knew she would find out.

"She's crying?" I heard Momo say in the back ground.

"It's nothing, can you pick me up?"

"Was it Ichigo?" she asked, completely ignoring me.

"Yes." I cried, it was no use trying to hold it back. I heard her swearing in the back ground and Momo yelling 'That ass hole!'.

"I'm coming up there right now!" she yelled, I heard a man yell 'Watch were you going' in the back ground. She must be mad.

"What did he do?" said Momo, Rangiku must have gave her the phone.

"He-he," I stuttered, I was slowly shattering on the inside. I couldn't get it out, "he-"

"It's that bad?" she asked sympathetically. "He got a girl pr-pregnant." I cried loudly, this was the first time I ever cried since my sister and brother passed away. Rukia Kuchiki never cried, but look at me now….

"What!!" I heard both of them yell.

* * *

**A/N: Orihime's big appearance! I hoped you liked it, she did help Rukia, which made me like her a little, but once she told her the truth, i stopped liking her again....Lol. Review? tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Spoiler: Ichigo and Orihime talk! Then Rangiku and Momo make their reappearance!**

**Kudos to the Beta Reader!  
**


	11. Our Separate Ways

Ichigo's Pov

"What the hell Orihime," I yelled as I locked the door behind me. "I thought I told you not to say anything."

"Why not," she screamed, holding her belly protectively "You're with me, not her."

"That's not the point." I said, holding my head as it started spinning "I don't like you like that, Orihime. I told you this before."

"But I'm your baby's mother," she started "You should be grateful I'm your child's mother."

"Why should I?" I yelled "I have to stay with you and I'm in love with someone else."

"You don't love her." she said angrily.

"Yes I do."

"Why?!" she yelled, sitting on the bed "She is fucking other men!"

"That's beside the point."

"No it isn't." She started crying "You love that tramp, and I'm here, carrying your child that's due in less than a month, for you."

"Orihime, stop crying," I comfort her as I walked toward her at sat beside her, putting one arm over her shoulder "You know you can't cry cause it disturbs the child."

"It's not like you want it." She sobbed silently. "You rather have a tramp then a good, quality girlfriend."

"Orihime, what did I just say." I said, her word stung.

"Move." She shoved as she got up "I'm leaving; I need some time to think about your taste in women."

"Orihime!" I yelled as she finally pinched a nerve. "She isn't a tramp!"

"If you sleep with a lot of guys, then you _ARE _a tramp!" she yelled back, holding her belly.

"She isn't." I simple said, I didn't want to get her mad.

"Ok then, she's a slut!" she yelled louder. I clenched my fist, rage finally getting the better of me.

"Orihime." I calmly said, trying not to release my growing anger over her words.

"Does that hurt your feelings?" she cried as she walked toward the door "Because you know it's true."

"Shut up." I murmured, hoping she didn't hear me.

"No, I won't!" she screamed and she opened the door. "I'm going to tell her what I think of her 'job'." And she stormed off to Rukia's room.

"No, Orihime!" I yelled as I ran after her but she had already made it to Rukia's room.

"What are you doin-" Rukia was cut off when Orihime slapped her.

"Why are you trying to take Ichigo from me!?" she screamed in her face. Rukia looked dumbfounded, confused, and abit scared.

"I'm not trying to do anything!" Rukia yelled back, but not as loud as she looked at the woman's belly.

"Orihime, let's go." I said as I took Orihime's arm and tried to pull her away from Rukia.

"No, get off of-" Orihime suddenly stopped and looked down at herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked concern for her and my child.

"My water broke." She said, horrified as she held her belly tighter.

"What!?" I yelled, holding her up. She looked at me and her eyes pleaded for me to help.

"But you're not due for another month!"

"Get me to a hospital!" she yelled. Rukia got up from her bed, even though she was still in pain, and took the other side of Orihime.

"Don't touch me." Orihime whined.

"Let me help." Rukia said, ignoring Orihime's comment.

"I don't need you-" she stopped as she cried little over her lower abdominal pain.

"Come on, Orihime." I interpreted, helping her out the door.

"This is all your fault!" she cried as we walked out the room and went for the hospital.

Rukia's Pov

It has been a few hours since we arrived to the hospital and I sat in the waiting room, waiting for any news on the mother to be. For some reason, I wished it was me. The way Ichigo took Orihime's hand and walked with her to the delivering room with concern eyes. It made me sort of jealous. Why did it have to be her and not me? Suddenly, my phone started vibrating.

'**where r u?' **It was from Rangiku.

'**Hospital.'**

'**why?where?when?did sumthing happen 2 u?'**

'**no, nothings wrong.'**

'**so, why r u there?'**

'**Ichigo's gurl is having the baby.'**

'**why r u there then?'**

'**I helped her get here….:('**

'**why would you help **_**her?'**_

'**Idk, but it doesn't feel right bn here.'**

'**where is it?'**

'**it's in uptown, u cant mizz it.'**

'**iight. Me and momo r cumin right now.'**

'**thanks….:)' **And I put the phone back in my back pocket of my jeans.

"Rukia?" I heard from behind me. I looked back and saw Ichigo.

"How did it go?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"great," he said as he walked around and sat next to me "it's a boy."

"Congratulations." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Thanks." He smiled, but his eyes weren't telling me the same thing. They looked as though they were in pain. Then it became awkward, I didn't want to be near him anymore.

"I'm leaving today," I announced "Momo and Rangiku are picking me up."

"Rukia," Ichigo started "I'm sorry."

"Yea." I simple answered as I got up from my seat and walked toward the hospital exit.

"I'll be back in Tokyo very soon," he stated as he got up as well and walked beside me "So tell boss what happened."

"Sure." I answered, not wanting to start a conversation.

I love you." He suddenly said, making me stop and stare at the floor.

"No, you don't." I answered.

"Yes I do." He said as he lifted my chin and I face him.

"No, you don't." I answered back. He started leaning in but I pushed him back."Bye, Kurosaki." I walked around him and ran toward the exit, tears running down my cheeks. How I wish he was mine.

Ichigo's Pov

"Rukia….." I said as I watched her run out. I looked over the others at the waiting room, looking at me as if I needed there petty.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked a doctor as he walked up to me with a clipboard.

"Yes?" I answered as I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for the lost of your girlfriend," he started "But I need you to sign here to take custody of the child." I took the pen and I sign my name on the dotted line. "Would you like to see your son?"

"Yes, please." I said as I followed him.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is almost coming to it's end, and I feel a little sad. I luv this story so much and for it to end in about two or more chapters, imma cry. I was thinking of a possible pre-sequel, just about what happened before this storyline, but it's up to you all to tell me if I should or shouldn't. But I'm still thinking about it. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the possible presequel!**

**Srry the the readers that wanted to read Momo and Rangiku, but they had to drive up there and i doubt they will get there in less then ten , that would have been impressive. XD .Huggies **


	12. I Love You

Ichigo's Pov

"There he is," the doctor said as he pointed at the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "The one in the blue blanket."

I clenched my fist "What was her cause of death?" I asked, looking back at the doctor.

"Hemorrhaging, too much lose of blood during birth."

"Will the baby be affected?"

"Not likely." He answered as he calmed my nerves.

"Doctor, you're needed upstairs." Yelled a nurse as she came toward us.

"Coming." He answered as he put one hand on my shoulder "Don't worry, he will be fine." And he walked away with the nurse.

Rukia's Pov

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Have I done something wrong!? I grabbed a napkin from my purse and whipped the tears that still clung to my face. I was stopped by the sound of a beeping car coming towards me.

"Rangiku? Momo?" I asked myself as they suddenly parked in front of me.

"Rukia!!" they both yelled as Momo got out the car and Rangiku put the car on park. Momo embraced me quickly, her purse bumping me back a little.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"We didn't come here to have a reunion," Rangiku abruptly said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked to the entrance. "I came here to beat up Kurosaki!"

"No," I said, trying to stop a rampage they were getting ready to make. "Please, don't make a scene."

"Where is he!?" she yelled once she was in, completely ignoring me. Momo let go of her embrace and followed behind Rangiku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!!" Momo yelled once I ran in and caught up to them. "Where are you?"

"We're in a hospital," I reminded as they walked down a hall, people glaring at our direction for disturbing the peace. "People are starting to stare."

"Let them stare, Rukia." Rangiku said as she turned a corner, did she even know where he was?

"Where is he, Rukia?" Momo asked looking all over the place but still no sight of Ichigo.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave?" I suggested as they walked down a long hall.

"Excuse me, where are you all keeping the babies?" Rangiku asked a nurse that was passing by.

"Just down the hall, to your left there is a hall, go through there and that's where they are." She directed as she pointed her finger down the hall.

"Thank you." Momo thanked as both of them started running down the hall.

"Wait!" I yelled, chasing after them just as they turned the corner to the hall.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!!" Rangiku yelled, her heels making a tapping sound with each step taken. Momo ran next to her, trying to keep up with her speed. Then, they suddenly stopped as they looked to their right. They didn't scream, they didn't speak, and they just stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I finally caught up and looked over at what they were looking at. My throat suddenly got dried and I couldn't speak. Sitting beside a crib, sat Ichigo with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked at him with such love and care.

Rangiku and Momo looked at me, not sure of what to say.

"Rukia, I'm sorry." Momo broke the silence "I didn't mean to let you see these."

I didn't speak.

"I'm sorry too." Rangiku included, putting her arm over my shoulder.

I still didn't speak.

"Rukia?" Momo asked, tighten her grip on her purse.

"Can you please take me home?" I whispered, not able to talk normally. Then, I saw him, look over at me. He quickly got up and laid the baby back in the crib, walking to the door.

"Sure, come on." Rangiku said as she walked me back.

"Rukia." We heard as I stopped walking, not looking back.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Momo asked for me, standing by my side.

"Can I please talk to Rukia?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

"Why? To break her heart again?" Rangiku added as she turned around a glared at him. "You're lucky you was with that baby, I was going to fuck you up."

"Wait for me in the car," I whispered, staring at the floor "I will like to hear what he has to say."

"Are you sure?" Momo worriedly asked.

"Yes." I simple answered and they walked off, looking back with worried eyes.

"Rukia…." He said, still not moving from his spot.

"What is it?" I asked, walking to him.

"I'm sorry." He simple said as he turned his head and looked back at his baby. I stood next to him and looked over at his baby too.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked quietly because a nurse was walking by.

"I don't hate you." He answered "I made a big mistake."

"I'm so stupid…." I said, laughing at my stupidity.

"You're not." He answered. I didn't take my eyes off the baby lying in the crib. How I wish he was mine.

"Yes, I am for falling in love with a-a…" I strutted; I thought I was going to cry again.

"Rukia," he started as he got on one knee and looked directly at my face "I love you, there is no lie in that. I made a big mistake, but that was the past. Do I love that child? Yes. Do I love you? More than the world. Can I ever replace you? Never. Do I want to be with you? Of course."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Cause I love you, Rukia." He answered, leaning in. I was about to stop him, but something stopped me from doing so. "I love you…" and he took my lips, full and hard.

"Idiot." I whimpered in between kisses.

* * *

**A/N: Rukia was going to leave....but then i thought of this and it sounded much better. The ending is coming soon, which makes me alittle sad inside :( Review plz...i wont be saying it for Long..**

**Congrats To Me:**

**I hit my goal of 100 reviews for this fic!!Thanks to those whom reviews and helped me reach it.**


	13. Did You Really Think I Was Dead?

Rukia's Pov

"I still haven't forgiven you, idiot." I murmured, seating in the waiting with Ichigo, Rangiku, and Momo. It took me a whole hour to convince them to stay with me, but they budged.

"Are you bringing the baby to Tokyo?" Momo curiously asked, looking over at both of us. All three of us were surprised when Ichigo told us that Orihime passed away, I felt sorry for her but deep down inside, I was a little happy.

"I'm not sure. Being me, and people wanting to cut my balls off, I'm going to have to be careful." He said, yawning and putting his arm over my shoulder. Rangiku rolled her eyes, she still wasn't very happy with Ichigo just yet.

"You're bringing him to Tokyo?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I can't leave him here." he simple answered.

"Did you name him yet?" Momo squeaked, wanting to know the name of the little boy.

"Taiyou." He answered, a smile on his face as he turned and faced me.

"Taiyou?" I questioned, thinking about the name more "Doesn't that mean sun?"

"Yea."

"Rukia, I gotta go." Rangiku said, winking at me to follow. "You to Momo."

"Be right back." I smiled back at Ichigo, he smirked.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku asked once we stepped into the restroom.

"What do you mean?" I said, but I already knew.

"Being with him? After all that shit he did." She whispered because a woman came out of the stall and was washing her hands.

"It was all an accident." I defend "He didn't mean to sleep with her."

"But he still did." Momo added, getting into the conversation.

"Why are you two doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" Rangiku asked, catching an attitude.

"Ganging up on me. I'm finally a little happy after all this time and ya cant except it."

"We are trying to protect you." Momo said, standing next to Rangiku as both stared at me.

"From what? Ichigo?"

"No, from getting hurt again." Rangiku said, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I don't need tha-" I stopped when I felt something vibrate in my back pocket. I quickly dug it out and saw that I had received a text.

"**Do you really think you killed me?" **my eyes widen, my throat suddenly went dry, my stomach dropped. Could it be….?

"**Who is this?!" **I held my breath, please don't let it be him.

"**Did you forget already? It's me, Azien." **I suddenly lost me balance and almost fell, but was caught by Momo.

"What happened?" She asked, scared at the terror written all over my face.

"He's still alive." I whispered "I thought I killed him. I was sure I killed him."

"What do you mean sure?" Rangiku asked.

"I shot him, in the face." I whispered, staring at the message on my phone.

"**How are you still alive?"**

"**Do you really think that was me in that office? I knew you and Kurosaki where coming after me way b4 you even knew my name."**

"**How dare you!? Where the fuck are you?"**

"**Why, I'm closer then you think."**

"**Bitch."**

"**So tell me, how's my baby?" **I dropped the phone. My mouth wouldn't close.

"So that means…" Rangiku couldn't finish once she was done reading the text.

"It's not Ichigo's." Momo finished, still by my side.

"Ichigo…" I whispered, processing what just happened in my head. That means it wasn't Ichigo's and maybe, just maybe, he didn't do anything with Orihime at all.

"Do we go tell Ichigo?" Rangiku asked, holding my cell phone in her hand.

"Yes, we gotta." I said, standing up straight and walking to the restrooms door.

"I am so sorry Rukia." Rangiku apologies.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"So that means…" Ichigo couldn't finish once he heard what happened and the truth about _his _baby.

"You are not the father and Azien is still alive." Rangiku finished from the other side of the waiting room.

"What are you going to do about Azien?" Momo asked, crossing her legs.

"Imma text the boss and try to find out where he is." I stated as I got my cell phone out and texted boss.

"What about the baby?" Momo asked, worried about the fate of the innocent baby.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered, rubbing his face with his hands. "I was positive that Rukia killed that ass."

"He is a master mind." Rangiku pointed out, remembering the facts I gave her about him.

"But I saw him drop dead, literally." I said once I was done texting.

"Who knows what he did." She responded. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate.

"**We can not pin point his location, but he is still in Karakura. Do you need backup?"**

"**No, Ichigo and I can handle it." **I texted back. Weird, he was so old but he could text like a pro.

"What he say?" Momo asked.

"He is still here," I said as I got up and turned to Ichigo "so we gotta look for him."

"What about the baby?" Rangiku pointed out. We couldn't leave without someone staying behind.

"You two go, Rangiku and I got the baby." Momo said, smiling at me. "I know you two can handle it."

"Thanks Momo," I thanked as Ichigo got up from his seat "I owe you."

"Get going. The faster you find him, the faster you kill him."

"Yea, hurry up. I want to go back to Tokyo." Rangiku winked. I put my fingers tips over my lips and blow a kiss to both of them.

"We will finish him quickly." Ichigo said, finally talking. Rangiku and Momo smiled at him, they were finally warming up to him.

"Bye." I yelled as we both ran out of the hospital and to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Did you really think he was dead? Lol. To tell you the truth, i thought he was gone for good too, but i didn't want this fic to finsh so soon. So, I added another plot twist. Anyways..most of ya didn't even want the baby to be Ichigo's, so here you go...a little gift from me. XP. Review! If you do, I will give u a huge virtual kiss! or hug.  
**

**Smooches.**

**Kisses.**

**Huggies**.


	14. The Captives

Rukia's Pov

"How did that bastard get away?" Ichigo frowned, waiting for a text from the boss leading to his location.

"You're asking me and I'm the one who thought killed him." I smirked, feeling stupid. How could I let him get away?

"I don't think it was that bad that he got away..." Ichigo murmured, causing me to look over at him, confused.

"What do you mean? He's a serial killer that killed only woman. He was a pimp that had sex with his girls before he sold them. He kidnapped women to sell his drugs. What do you mean it wasn't that bad?"

"I wasn't thinking about all that, Kuchiki. I was just a bit happy he told us about the baby." He smirked over at me. "So now, I can be with only you."

"Ichigo..." I whispered. His answer caught me off guard. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologies, midget." He laughed, but was quickly stopped once my elbow met his stomach.

"Shut up."

"Can I ask you something?"

I crossed my arms "what is it?"

"Are you still mad at me?" his smile turned into a frown, getting serious with his question.

I smiled "Does this answer your question." And I captured his lips. As sudden as I took his lips, his tongue was exploring my mouth. I forgot how good of a kisser he was.

"Yes." He answered once we stopped. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he returned to his driving.

"Good." I giggled. I guess from this point on, our lives are going to get better. And I liked that. Just then, my phone started vibrating.

'**We have located your target. He is in the Karakura hospital, down town.' **my mouth dropped, that's where the baby was.

"Did he find him?" Ichigo asked.

I looked over at him "He's at the hospital."

His eyes widen in fear "What?!" he quickly turned the car around and drove back.

My mouth went dry "Do you still care about that baby?"

"Well," he started as he starched the back of his head "I sort of promise Orihime that I'll take care of him."

"What about us?" my heart started to ache. Why did he even care about this baby, it wasn't even his?

"Us will happen," he explained, taking hold of my hand "but I got to watch over that baby too."

"I'm not sure..." I turned my head towards the window. That baby… suddenly, my phone went off. I looked down at it and saw a picture of Rangiku.

"Hello?" I asked, why were they calling?

"Rukia, we took the baby out." She answered, she sounded as though she's been running.

"You took the baby out? What happened?"

"I got a text from the boss saying that that man was around here, so I took him out of there."

"Where are you going then?"

"I guess the hotel you and Ichigo was staying in."

"Alright then, we'll finish him off and catch up with you and Momo later."

"Alright, bye boo." And she hung up.

"Why did they leave?" Ichigo asked, I forgot he was there.

"Aizen threat." I smirked, finding it silly at my little comment.

"Is the baby alright?" he asked and I frowned, why was I so jealous?

"Yes, they got him."

"Good." He answered as we drove closer to the hospital.

Momo's Pov

"What a little cutie!" Rangiku squeaked at the little baby in her arms. It took us a lot of convincing to the doctor and nurses to get him out, but we did. With the treat of Aizen nearby, I didn't want to take any chances with _his_ child.

"We're here!" I said, parking and quickly jumping out of the car.

"Momo?" she suddenly said, but was still looking at the baby as she got out of the car.

"Yea."

"What do you think Rukia's going to do, you know, being like a mother to this baby?"

"Why do you think she will be a mom to him?"

"Cause she loves Ichigo to much to let him get between them." She said as she tickled the baby's belly "Plus, I doubt Ichigo will let her go."

"I don't know." I smiled, walking next to Rangiku and looking down at the baby. We quickly got the key from the front desk and went to Rukia's hotel room.

"I wonder if they fucked in here." Rangiku grinned, looking over at the undone bed.

"Not in front of the baby, potty mouth." I laughed, sitting on the sofa.

"He isn't going to talk for another year or so." She corrected, laughing with me. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, walking toward the door. No answer. I looked back at Rangiku whom simple shrugged.

"Who is it?" I asked again. I opened the door slightly and saw a man. I blushed at the sight of him, he was hot.

"Can I come in?" he smirked, making my face turn a bright red.

"Who's at the door?" Rangiku asked as she walked up to us with the child in hand. She looked up and down at him before looking back at me. "He's pretty cute."

"So, can I?" he smirked, making me weak in the knees.

"Sure." I blushed as both of his moved out of the way.

"What a cute baby." He grinned, holding the baby hand.

"Thanks." I said, not able to stop drooling.

"Come in." he suddenly said. I looked at him before, in less than three seconds, I group of men were in the room, loaded.

"What the fuck!!" Rangiku yelled, holding the baby closer to her.

Rukia's Pov

"He isn't here." I whined, how hard is it to find one man.

"Let's think about it for a second." Ichigo said, sitting down on a bench.

"What if h-" I stopped once my phone went off. I looked over it and saw Rangiku's face.

"Hello?"

"Rukia?" I heard Rangiku say, something a bit off with her voice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried "Did something happen?"

"Can you come back to the hotel?" she suddenly asked, ignoring my question.

"Sure, we're coming," I said as I pulled Ichigo's arm and walked him to the car "But what happened?"

I heard her take a deep breath in "Just come." And she hung up.

Momo's Pov

"Don't you see how easy that was." He smiled in Rangiku's face as she sat in the corner of the room, pinned in by two men.

"Disgusting man." She murmured, rolling her eyes as he held the baby in his arms.

"He looks just like me." He smiled down at the baby as he held on to his hand. "Doesn't he, Momo?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, scared. How did he know who I was.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked, "you should be worried about what imma do to you."

"I'm not scared of you." I answered, glaring at him.

"You will be, once you see Rukia's brains scattered all over this floor." He laughed and I gasped. What am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: I have no clue on how long this fic will go on, but isn't that a good thing.? I'm still not sure about what to do about the baby. One side of me is saying '_keep him_' but the other is saying '_finish him off_', but only time will tell. Review? You'll get a biig bear hug!**


	15. We'll Save You

Momo's Pov

"Get away from her!" Rangiku yelled for the fifth time as Aizen unbutton my shirt.

"A loud mouth," he smirked once he got up, walking towards Rangiku's pinned spot "I think I could fix that."

Rangiku closed her eyes as Aizen licked her neck, biting her hard. "Bitch…" I murmured, trying not to start a commotion until Rukia and Ichigo arrived.

"Did you say something?" the man leaning on the wall asked. He didn't seem to be as perverted as the other three men.

I looked over at him, then at the baby lying on the bed. He was crying, and my heart started to sink. I need to do something, but what? I looked back over to the man "No."

"Are you waiting for someone, sweetie?" The man that had Rangiku pinned asked, walking over to me and placing his hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat. "You seem scared."

"I'm not." I whispered, thinking. I think if I knocked out this one and the one on the wall I could take the baby and run out…but what about Rangiku. She will surely be killed if I tried that...damn.

"So tell me," I heard Aizen say to Rangiku, whom had her shirt taking off complete "What's a sexy lady like you doing with my kid?" She didn't answer; she just kept her eyes shut.

"Did you not just hear the boss talking to you?" yelled the man leaning on the wall, he must be very loyal. I looked over and jumped, not remembering the man sitting in front of me. The cry's of the baby hadn't stopped, a matter of fact, it's become worse.

"Can you shut the kid up!" yelled Aizen, throwing the closet item to him at the baby. He got statured, I could tell by his hands suddenly movement and he started crying louder.

"Want me to finish him?" Rangiku's eyes opened wide as the man sitting in front of me got up and walked over to the crying baby.

"Yes," Aizen waved, returning to what he was doing "I have no use for him anymore." The man smirked and walked over to the bed, hovering over the crying child.

He dug in his pocket and took out a pocket knife "Sorry kid, but the boss doesn't need you no more."I put my hands over my face as the other man that was helping pin Rangiku grabbed my arm, making sure I wouldn't make any sudden moves.

"Baby!!" I heard a shirk from Rangiku; we couldn't do anything to help him. I embraced for the worst… not hearing that baby's cry. But instead of that, I still heard the cry of the baby and the door bust open. I looked over and saw the people I've been waiting for what seemed forever.

Rukia's Pov

"Ichigo, wait!" I yelled after Ichigo as he ran to my room. I told him we should sneak in but he didn't listen. I chased after him like a mad woman as he made it to the door and kicked it down.

"Tiayou!" he screamed, pushing a man out of the way and picking up the infant. The baby stopped crying instantly.

"Rukia!" Rangiku yelled. I clench my fist as I saw her being undressed by this mad man. I looked over at Momo that was being held down by another.

"Rukia," Aizen's venomous voice spoke, getting up from his spot "Nice to see you again."

I took out my gun quickly, pointing it to him to finish the job once and for all "You son of a-" I was stopped when I felt a cold, sharp knife on my neck. I turned slowly and saw the man that was leaning on the wall quickly took action.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled, holding the baby in his arms. I dropped the gun from my hand and put both hands in the air, showing I wasn't loaded.

"Good, Rukia." Aizen clapped, walking up to me and pinching my cheeks "You learn so fast."

I looked over Aizens shoulder and saw Ichigo slowly walking over to Rangiku and handing her the baby.

"Boss, behind you-" the man was stopped as I bullet went through his body.

Aizen smirked and turned around. "How stupid of me, turning my back toward the _best_."

"Very stupid." Ichigo smirked back, looking down at Rangiku and _his_ baby. "Get out of here, Rangiku." He ordered and she quickly obeyed, running out of the room with baby in hand.

"Do you really want to see Rukia's brain scattered all over this floor?" Aizen laughed, walking around Ichigo as if he wasn't a treat. "Cause I can have that arranged."

"You're not going to do shit." Ichigo answered, pointing the gun to Aizen. I turned my head little and saw that the man was distracted. I quickly elbowed him, causing him to drop the knife. I ran to my gun and pointed it to him.

"Cya." I grinned and I shot him three times, making sure he was died. I quickly shot the other man that Ichigo pushed aside to get to the baby, eliminating him out of the list. I looked over at Momo whom kicked the other man in the mouth and stepped on his face.

"You dumb ass." She said, grabbing the knife that was dropped by the other and stabbed him multiple times.

"You killed them all," Aizen said, I forgot about him for a second. "How impressive."

Momo and I quickly went to Ichigo's aid, surrounding him so he couldn't escape. "It's all over." Momo informed.

He smirked and looked down "So it seems," he put his hand in his pocket "But not without one of you." And I gun was quickly pointed to my chest. I closed my eyes and heard two gunshots before my world went black.

"_Rukia!!"

* * *

_**A/N: You want expecting that, was you? X3. The fate of Rukia will be revealed in the next chapter..Or will it? Lol. I'm playin with ya, it will. So, wats ya think? I bit to harsh? Tell me.**

**Review!! They make me happy. :]  
**


	16. Rukia's Fate, Ichigo's Actions

"Rukia!" yelled Momo as she fell to her knees and held Rukia close to her chest. "Wake up!Rukia!" Ichigo stood there, hovering over the died body of Aizen as he laid there in his own pool of blood.

Ichigo kicked the body aside and ran to the door "Rangiku!" he yelled. He looked left then right of the hall but there was no sign of Rangiku. As he turned around to help Rukia, he looked back into the hall, hearing the cries of _his_ baby.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku yelled as she ran to him, holding the baby tightly to her chest. "What happened?"

"Help Rukia, please." Ichigo was now sobbing, close to shedding tears. That was the first time I ever seen him cry, or even about to cry, and it made my heart ache.

"Help Rukia? What are yo..you…?" she trailed off once she looked in the room and saw Momo holding on to Rukia. Her eyes began to water as she ran to them, handing Ichigo the baby.

"Help her," Momo sobbed as she showed her Rukia's unconscious body. "Please."

"I'll call my friend, she's a doctor." Rangiku said as she dug in her pocket for her cell phone.

I moment past, "She's coming!" Rangiku announced as she took Rukia's unconscious body in her arms. "Ichigo, give Momo the baby and get rid of those bodies."

"Got it." Ichigo answered as he whipped the tears off his face and dug in his pocket. He was going to make sure Aizen never returned.

Momo's Pov

"Rukia.." I sobbed, holding her hand as the woman Rangiku called drove up the parking lot.

"Rangiku," she said, getting out her car and looking over at the four of us. She had long red hair put up in a ponytail with her night gown, she most have been sleeping or something.

The woman stared at Rukia, her eyes widen as if she knew her "Rosy..?" she asked, looking up at Rangiku then back at Rukia. We looked at her, confused.

"Rosy?" Rangiku asked, helping Momo in the car with Rukia then getting in front with the baby. She quickly drove off.

"She saved me once," she started to speck as she drove off the parking lot. "She killed the man that tried to rape me." She smiled softly, "I will do anything to repay her."

"Now is your chance, Amy." Rangiku said, "Save her now." And before they knew it, Amy was going over eighty miles per hour, getting to her home in less than two minutes.

"Hurry up," she ordered as she told us what to get from around her home. "I don't want her to lose any more blood."

Ichigo's Pov

"Is anyone else in here?" I yelled as I went through the last hall. An explosion for this hotel wasn't really my first chose, but dumping so many bodies in the dumpster will be notice quickly.

"What is all that ruckus, young man?" said an old woman in her pajamas. She held on to a large spoon, thinking that it will protect her. "Where is the fire?" what fire is she talking about?

"Sorry lady," I apologies, picking her up in my arms and running down the steps "but you need to get out of here."

"Unhand me," she yelled as she hit me on the head with the spoon "Pervert. I'm married!"

"Trust me, I'm not interested." I frown; I will never go for her. I shrugged it off once I saw the exit and quickly ran out. Everyone that was in the building had evacuated out, and that made me sigh in relief as I let the lady go and ran back in.

I went into the room the bodies where in, surrounded by little bombs and dynamite my friend and former hitman partner, Mayuri, made just for these types of emergencies. "You should have never touched my Rukia, bastard." I murmured once I throw a lighted liter at the explosives.

"What are you doing?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw a woman standing at the door, holding on to her belly. She must be pregnant.

"You have to get out of here," I said as I walked to the door and turned her around "now."

"Can you answer my question?" she firmly said, laying her head against the wall behind her.

"Woman, I won't tell you again." I warned, becoming more anxious as I counted down how much time this building had left in my head.

"Idiot." I heard her curse as she started wobbling her way to the entrance.

"You're going to have to walk a little faster than that." I complained, pushing her to move a bit faster.

"This is as fast as I can go." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"I have no time for this," I picked her up; putting her on my shoulder "we got to get out of here."

"How dare you." She yelled, kicking and hitting me as I ran out. I quickly put her down, earning a punch from her.

"Can everyone back up?" I yelled, waving people to get back.

'_Six'_

"Do you not hear me, idiot!" yelled the woman in my ear as she hit me on my shoulder again. "Why did you do that!"

'_Five.'_

"This man is such a pervert," said the old lady as she walked over to us and started to complain.

'_Four'_

"I know, he picked me up and brought me out here!"

'_Three'_

"He was banging on my door!" yelled a man, holding his baby in his arm.

'_Two.'_

"What is he looking at?" asked the pregnant woman, staring at me as I looked up at the hotel.

'_One.'_

'_**I'm coming, Rukia.'**_

'_Zero.'_ Then, just as I expected, the building lit into flames, debris and other material was being thrown everywhere. The people around me jumped, protecting themselves or another.

"Is anyone hurt!" I yelled, competing with the sound of the explosion. People just looked up at the building, confused and scared.

"What happened?" yelled the pregnant woman, looking at me. I looked over at her, her eyes clearly showing signs of fear. "You do this, didn't you?"

"Are you alright?" I simple asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes, I am." She answered, walking up to me "Answer my question, did you do that?"

"Bye, woman." I murmured, running out of the parking lot.

Rangiku's Pov

"Are you still there?" I asked, switching my phone to speaker.

"I'm not at the hotel anymore; I'm a block away in front of a star buck." He answered and I sped up.

I looked over at the star buck and saw the orange headed idiot. "Ichigo!" I yelled and he turned around, running to the car.

"How's Rukia?" he asked immediately as he jumped in.

I turned the car around, returning back to the house "She's fine; my friend is taking care of her." I smiled at him, showing him that he shouldn't worry so much.

"Good." was his only answer as he put his hands over his face and sighed in relief.

Momo's Pov

"Don't drink it so fast, baby," I teased as I fed Taiyou a baddle of milk Amy gave me. Poor little thing, he's been through so much and he's only two days old. "It's not going anywhere."

I looked up from the baby and Amy walk out of the room she was helping Rukia in. She smiled and sat beside me "She's going to be ok." She said, touching the baby's cheek with her thumb "She just needs some rest."

"Thank goodness," I sighed, looking back down at the baby "I was so worried."

"Is he her baby?" she asked, looking over the baby. "She doesn't look like she just had one."

"Sorta." I simple answered, not wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Ohh." She said, her smile never leaving her face "He's lucky to have a mother like her."

"He is," I smiled, still feeding the baby boy in my arms "she will make a great mother for him."

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. For a second there, I thought I will have to discontinue the whole story cause I had no type of inspiration, but luckily, my friend told me to at least finish it...So I did. Did you like it? I'm still debating on rather I want to do the pre-squeal or not, I'll let you, the reader, decided that. **

**Review? Of course you are! XP..Smooches.**


	17. Orihime & Aizen

Orihime's Pov

Who knew that three words will destroy my life? I was happy, I had my boyfriend, my car, my own condo, and I even had my little dog at home. Only if I didn't go clubbing that one night.

_1 Year Earlier_

"We got to work tomorrow," whined my best friend "why are we going clubbing if we got to work?"

"Tutsuki, I'm tired of just _working_, I wanna party for once." I rolled my eyes, she was so boring.

"We can party on Saturday." She hatched, still in her pajamas.

"Whatever," I said, finishing my hair "if you don't go, that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're seriously going by yourself?"

"No," I turned my back to her and walked to the door "Uryu will be there."

"Damn girl, what's ya name?" I heard from behind me. I haven't even got in the club and I'm already being hit on, I guess that's a benefit for being so sexy.

"Taken, boo." I winked, switching my way to the club.

"You better have said that," Uryu whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. "He lucky I don't go back there."

"Ya," I rolled my eyes, he think he big and bad, I seen better "he sure is."

Once we made it in, we took a booth closest to the dance floor, meeting up with his friends that had already arrived. "What's up, four eyes." Said the one with red hair. It's embarrassing to be seen with such ugly people. I observed each of them; the red headed one, one that seemed to have never been in the sun, and one with green hair.

"Sorry I'm late," said one that just arrived. I blushed, his hair wasn't that hot, but his face and body were delicious. "Had to call someone."

"You're always doing that, dumbass." Said the one with red hair, drinking a bottle of whisky.

"What ever." He groans, scooting into the booth. It seemed like he didn't notice me at first, since once he saw me, his eyes seemed to widen a little. "You're boo, four eyes?"

"Duh, if she's holding my arm and standing beside me." He answered, scooting in, opposite to orange head.

"Just asking." He simple said, drinking the martini of the white man.

"That's mine." he quietly warned, not looking up, He must not go out much. "Carrot top."

"Aye sexy!" yelled red head to a passing waitress "six more bottles!"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes and walked back to the stand, her mini shirt was a bit too short.

"We gonna get drunk!" he yelled, lifting his bottle. This was going to be a long night. I looked over at the dance floor, seeing dirty dancing and make outs. I want to go do that..

_A few bottles later_

I just got up; ever one of them was drunk to the extreme, including Uryu. I looked around for the little girl's room, but was stopped when a man stood in front of me.

"Your name, sweetheart?" he asked, and those three words changed my life for the worst. He took me to the rest room, where we did a little foreplay before we fucked in a cramped stall. This continued for the next month or so, we'll meet at a club, and just fuck for fun. We met privately, sometimes in his house, or sometimes in my condo, sometimes when Uryu was there.

'I love you.' He will say after every encounter, making me believe he really did meant it. Then, that one night when Uryu took me clubbing with his friend. He told me he will be waiting for me in the men's restroom, so I made sure they all become very drunk so I wouldn't have to worry about an 'interruptions.' We fucked, like always, and he told me those three words he said to me the first time we met, 'Your name, sweetheart.' We giggled a little and he kissed my lips so passionately. So, stupid me, I decided it was time to tell him about our expected baby. He was out raged, pushing me off of him and quickly changing back into his clothes. He warned me that if I told anyone that it was his, he will surely kill me. He walked out of our cramped stall we always fucked in and brought back the orange headed man.

"This man will be the baby daddy." He started, throwing his body beside me, of all days to be so drunk, "when he wakes up, you'll tell him you two had too many drinks and fucked."

"But he isn't the father, Aizen," I said, stopping tears from forming "you are. You told me you loved me."

"I don't love a tramp like you," he said, stabbing my heart "I only love myself."

"Bastard." I sobbed, looking down at Ichigo.

"Bye tramp." He smirked and left, not even giving me a second glance.

And I went from there, once Ichigo woke up the next morning in my bed, naked to make it more believable; I told him we made love. He got anger, not believing me, not willing to look me in the eyes and just left. Three weeks later, I told him I was pregnant. He was furious, saying he doesn't even remember having sex with me in the first place, but he slowly restrained his anger when I told him he was so drunk and it was all my fought. Once Uryu heard about it, he left me, moving out of town all together since he couldn't trust his girlfriend or his best friend.

"Even though I don't want the baby or you for that matter, I will take care of both of ya'll." He firmly said over the phone as he returned to his town of Tokyo.

"Thanks, Ichigo." I said, not trying to cry. I ruined my life and his.

"See ya in a week or so."

"Bye, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: And that's was what started the whole story. Orihime, you dirty . But Azien was a bitch too, no lie. That poor baby, had no fought in the whole situation. Poor Rukia and Ichigo, there lives had to be ruined because of these two horny dogs. The story will be ending in the next chapter or the next one after the next one. Imma cry :'( so sad, so so sad. **

**Review! U wont be doing it for long. XD.**


	18. Falling In Place

"Rukia?" I could hear, but I just couldn't tell who it was... Then he said it again and my eyes started to open. In front of me, or more like the side of me, was Ichigo holding my hand beside a bed.

I smiled, showing him that I was ok. "Ichi."

"Do you feel better?" he asked, sitting up straight but still not letting go of my hand. I looked down at myself; I was covered by a blanket. Ichigo lifted it up and I saw it. I was bandage up, from neck to hip and my heart sank.

I touched over the bandage, "Is he died?" and I looked back up at Ichigo.

"Yes, I killed him." He smiled, but I saw him clench his other hand into a fist. "When I saw you fall, I ..." he couldn't finish, his head was set down, and not wanting to look me in the eye "I couldn't protect you."

"Ichigo…" I couldn't say more, it hurt to see him like this.

"What if he killed you?" his voice sounded as if he was going to cry. "I can't live with myself knowing that man killed the woman I love." My eyes became watery after that. He embraced me, kissing me on the lips several times.

"Rukia!" we heard a woman yell from the door. I looked over Ichigo's shoulder and saw Rangiku about to burst into tears. "Oh my!" she ran to me, pushing Ichigo to the side and embracing me.

"Rangiku, you h-hurting me." I choked as her boobs made me stop breathing.

"Sorry, I'm just happy!" she hugged me again, but more gently. They never change…do they?

_**Tokyo**_

Returning back to Tokyo, everyone in the _office_ cheered as Ichigo and I walked by, his hand intertwined with mines. The Boss sighed once he saw all four of our faces, claiming he would have died not having his best around.

_Few Months Later_

Everything fell into place after that, at least, for me it did. The baby was claimed by a man wearing glasses that said he was all he had left of Orihime. Ichigo, at first, said he couldn't let him go, but the man began to cry, begging to have the baby of his late love. So, they made a deal, Ichigo could see him whenever he wanted, and the man had custody over him.

The girls and I still kept are high places in our department, but Ichigo made me retire early, saying no one should touch my body but him. Rangiku called it love, Momo called it caring, but I called it jealousy, and Ichigo always got made when I said so. He knows it true. Boss was upset, losing he's top seducer wasn't a good thing, but he gave us a smile as I walked out, Ichigo arm planted over my shoulders.

"Hope you're happy.." I whispered as fellow hitman, seducer, detectives, and private investigators said there fell wells to me.

"Very happy." He had murmured back, kissing me in front of everyone and the crowd simple awed with the love.

_2 Year Later _

"You nervous?" Boss questioned as I held on to his shoulder.

"A little." I whispered, finally starting to walk into the church. "Thank you, Boss."

"You know I was more than willing to do this for you, Rukia." He whispered back.

"Thanks." I smiled and we walked down the hall, the man I've been waiting for waited for me. With his lips, he worded 'I love you' and my tears couldn't control themselves.

_One Year later_

"A baby," Momo questioned as she looked down at my flat belly. "You don't look pregnant, does she?" she turned her head to Rangiku whom was sitting beside her.

"Not at all, are you eating?"

"Duh I'm eating," I planted a hand over the unnoticeable belly "Are you two sure you can't see it?"

"Yea, sure." They both answered, giggling at their same thoughts.

"When are you going to tell Ichigo?" Momo asked, smiling softly at me.

"I don't know, " I rubbed my belly gently "when do ya think it's the right time?"

Momo took out her phone and dialed a number "Now." And she gave it to me, smiling as I took the phone and heard his hello on the other line.

* * *

**A/N: The end! I'm crying right now,**sob** i luvved this story so much, but everything comes to an end. Review? You wont do it again for this fic anymore...*cry***

**Vote!: A pre-squeal or a whole new story?**

**If pre-squeal {_Why Did You Do That?} _**

How they met, how there relationship started, and what messed them up.

**If new {_Two Sides Of Her_} **

Rukia is a princess, so she should be prefect, but her parents hide her from the world cause she has an evil entity living inside her. One day, it will take over her..


End file.
